


Soulmates Come At Midnight

by imnotheretodie



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bickering, Breakfast, Concerts, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Formula 1, Formula One, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Kissing at Midnight, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Old Friends, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teasing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotheretodie/pseuds/imnotheretodie
Summary: At midnight you receive the mark of your soulmate and a choice whether to love them truly or not. In the end nature is never wrong. Some of the drivers will find their happiness in unexpected people.Experimenting with some pairings (rare or not). Keeping chapters to 1000 words.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Esteban Ocon/Max Verstappen, Lance Stroll/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Lance Stroll, Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Mick Schumacher/Robert Shwartzman, Nico Hulkenberg & Kevin Magnussen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly & Esteban Ocon, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	1. Esteban/Pierre

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> First on the list are Pierre and Esteban, the petty kings of F1. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They were at their motor homes when it happened. Pierre was having a late dinner, sitting at the back of the lonely dining room. Esteban was doing a final run though before practice tomorrow. The rain pouring cleared the walkway of the people working into the night. The worry about the race kept the teams focused on the weather maps, calculations and strategies. No one was even thinking about love relationships this close to important points. 

The clock hit midnight like always, except the world changed for two people. They held their wrist at the same time, minds filled with pictures of each other, past and present, smiles and cries of friendship. A small mark, barely visible almost a freckle, now decorated their left hands forever connected to their hearts. Their hearts were beating an unfamiliar rhythm, pulling strings out in the rain, pulling towards the other. Fear kept them both in place, too many unresolved conflicts standing between what the universe saw as true love. 

Esteban didn’t know what to do now. No numbers were important enough that he couldn’t look over tomorrow. Maybe there was a chance to make things right, maybe they could be together again. The magical call of his forever love that he imagined was not the one he got. What should he do now, call or go to him, maybe wait for Pierre to make the first move. The silence in the room felt heavy on his chest, making it too hard to stay inside. Putting on a rain coat he decided to walk around to clear his head, try to come to terms what just happened. The prospect that he would bump into Pierre came to him mind but knowing the Frenchman hated the rain he knew the chances weren't very high. The night air kept their secret hidden for now, Esteban knew Pierre was loved and appreciated by the other drivers who will probably find out in the coming week. Their opinions on him could end this before it had the chance to begin. 

Walking in the pouring rain did help his beating heart, but it also brought about a more sinister thoughts. Ones of romantic dates in parks and restaurants, maybe a go carting race like the old times, maybe he can surprise Pierre with football tickets. It seems the feelings he had during their youth weren’t gone after all. The shadows around and jacket’s hood masked the reddish tint that covered Esteban’s face. He remembered their innocent childhoods without the drama, media and fame distorting everything. 

The only proof of this feeling was the memory of one of their sleepovers where Pierre was so tired he didn’t make it past 10 pm. He slumped on the couch next to him while Esteban played some game barely paying attention. The moment he turned around to see the sleeping form of his friend a single thought came to him mind: kiss him. Late at night when he can’t sleep, sometimes when drunk his mind would play this image, taunting him about what could have been. 

His legs knew where to go, who to look for as did the midnight sky. Moving between the motor homes and trucks he looked to the lit windows of the building. Standing by one of the roofs he waited not knowing for what. Fate maybe? But she had already said what she thought. Millions of scenarios were going though his head as he scanned the lit rooms. God he really felt like a stalker. 

Movement by the door saw a man walk outside, putting Esteban’s heart in his throat. Without a second of hesitation the man turned towards him and started walking. He knew he should off turned around and ran, to hide the shame he felt, the shame of being the one who chose come here. Standing in front of him he could see now it was Danil, the Russian's expression a mix of intimidation and softness. 

He put his hand on Esteban’s shoulder and gave him a smile, “Second floor to the right, last door. Good luck.” And just like that he was gone down the walkway. So Pierre saw him. Shit. Might as well end this today. 

As slowly as he could and trying not to drag too much rain, he slipped inside the motor home. They probably got the staff to leave already, which he was very thankful about. One step in front of the other he got closer to the door, his heart breaking in the process. He made a mental note to stay calm, not only as to not draw attention but also not to get angry at what Pierre would say. The decision was as much his as it was Esteban's. 

For some reason he didn’t knock, just opened the door a little before he realised what he did. Still it was too late so he peaked a little inside, locking eyes with Pierre sitting on a chair, who looked a little taken aback but not scared. He didn’t say anything, the sound of the rain amplifying their presence to one another. There was no time to waste, so Esteban bit his cheek and entered the small room, closing the door behind him. Back against the door he waited, they both did for some help. 

Both couldn’t speak, too many things to say, to talk about them would take more than a night. Pierre stood up and in a few steps his frame was in front of Esteban both hands holding his face, a soft kiss placed on his lips. There was no reason to ask him why, Esteban knew.

“I love you.” came from the soaking driver the moment they separated. He needed to say it, his friend needed to know as he was still a little scared to admit. 

“I know. I love you too.” Pierre’s smile lit the room like no other and this time it was directed at Esteban and no one else. 

The scars would take time to heal but they will, as the stars saw that night nature heals all in the end.


	2. Kevin/Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> The less interaction two people have, the more intense the ship is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kevin did not have a good weekend by any standards. The cars had problems even before practice which were fixed in a rush. The race had Romain retire a few laps before the end and he ended up losing a place due to a messed up pit stop. He finished 14th. There was no point of fighting with the crew or even Steiner, as the whole race was a bust. The best thing to do now is rest and move on but the universe had another idea. 

As a cherry on top of it all, he was summoned for drug testing after the race. Not only that but the other driver who was selected was Nico, a man hellbent on making his life miserable. The German also had a shitty race, he was called in for an incident. The atmosphere in the waiting room was chilly and bleak, one of the stewards was so uncomfortable he made up an excuse to wait outside. Both Nico and him were sitting on hard chairs in silence, Kevin was leaned back one leg over the other, while Nico was leaned over resting his elbows on his knees. 

Kevin sighed hard which didn’t get unnoticed by the German who shot him a dirty look. 

“What?” he asked the other driver

“Stop.” Nico said though his teeth.

That was enough for a provocation after today, “Stop what, I was just breathing?”

“The pretend crying over the results. No one is pitying you when you and your teammate were at fault today.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “I don’t ask for pity, so mind your business.” 

“You’re making it my business by pissing me off, so just shut up.” Nico’s body language gave away the anger he was feeling. He lost important points today. 

“Not my problem mate.” 

The look he got from Nico said enough about what he though of Kevin. Before their ‘conversation’ could go any further, the steward came in. They were calling Nico in to talk about the race and the possible consequences. The poor official couldn’t say anything while Nico let out some curses and shook his head, but rather turned to Kevin to give the okay to go. 

Kevin got up from his spot and grabbed his stuff before turning to Nico who looked about ready to kill. The Dane was still salty about the exchange and too tired to argue over it, but there was always room for a snide comment.

“Good luck.” Although he didn’t smile he did look him dead in the eyes, just for fun. 

He walked out of the door and didn’t hear anything else once he closed it. It would be left for another day. Dragging his feet he now had to go though the media, debrief and a meeting before he could even think about going back to his room in the motor home. Going outside brought a chill down his spine from the windy day, so he put on a hoodie. 

By the time he reached his room after his dinner. it was almost 8pm. Without thinking, he took of his shoes and pants off and slipped under the covers. Just as he was dozing off there was a buzz in his room, trying hard to ignore it Kevin kept still. Someone was calling his phone and just wouldn’t stop. Between each new call, and there were three, Kevin kept slipping in and out of slumber. By the forth one he gave up and picked it up trying to cling to his dream he mumbled a ‘hello’.

“You took my hoodie,” came from the other side, and Kevin just mumbled an ‘Aha’.

“Well bring it back to me.” 

“Mhmm,..” Was all he said as his head hit the pillow again, barely holding his phone up. 

“Kevin, this is not funny and I’m not in the mood.” 

“I’m sleeping.” whoever it was and whatever they wanted could wait.

“I’m coming to get it later, I don’t care if you’re asleep then.” The other person hung up. 

Tucking his phone under his pillow, he was already gone by the end of the minute. 

A few hours later, as he turning around in the bed he felt a slight pain behind his ear but his body refused to wake up. There was a slight hotness to the air, a feeling that something had happened but that wasn’t enough to break his sleep. It took almost an hour for the Dane to even open one of his eyes. He knew something was going on as the sting behind his ear came back. His heart was racing as he noticed there was an an unfamiliar energy in his room. 

He untangled the sheets and turned towards the rest of the room. In the other corner was sat Nico, looking at him with a neutral expression, but warm fondness in his eyes. What came out sounded way harsher that what he planned.

“How did you get here?” ‘Why was he here’ was the better question but he felt like he knew the answer. 

“Security let me in.” 

“What?”

“The hoodie. I told you I would come for it.” 

“I,…” Kevin’s face was set on fire as he realised what the other was saying and with great shame he looked down remembering their conversation. 

A few seconds of silence were enough for Nico to get up from the chair and move towards him. Kevin managed to lift his head and look at the German as he sat at the edge of the bed.

“Never thought a day would come when I see you in my clothes.” there was smirk on his lips, “Or for you to be left speechless, Magnussen.” 

Kevin had to say something, anything but his heart was deep into his throat stopping the million things he was thinking. Nico was his soulmate, mark behind the ear sealed their fate, and he was in his room, 

“It was an accident, I was tired. Here.” He moved his hands to take it off but Nico’s gentle stopped him. 

“Don’t. It’s cold in here.” They were looking into each other’s eyes trying to figure out what the other was thinking. They knew this was tricky but the desire for your special someone was there. “You look better in it anyway.”

“Thanks, but you’re cold too.” his hand was still holding onto the hem of the hoodie. 

“It’s late. I should go to bed soon.” Nico seemed unsure of the whole situation, was he stepping out of line being here. 

Kevin’s heart made the jump on its own, “There is enough room here,” they were both surprised by the offer but he continued, “we can talk about,….well…..us.”

“I’m too tired to talk now,“ Nico got up but instead of walking away, he took his coat off and threw it on the desk. “but I like the sound of ‘us’.” 

Kevin made room for the other driver as he slipped under the covers, but the small bed forced them closer. Their hands found each other’s bodies in seconds, fitting together perfectly. Their beating hearts and blushing cheeks kept them up for a while, but in the end sleep took over the two drivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish they both had more time in F1 and more backing. 
> 
> Ok. bye. Leave some comments if you want.


	3. Daniel/Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was almost like a joke the way it happened. Both drivers look back on that day and wonder if it was even real. They were doing a couple of interviews together, at the moment waiting for Sky Sports presenters to start, talking racing, relationships and their influence as drivers. Everything was going smoothly, and Daniel was over the moon. It wasn’t often that he spend time with the Champion so he tried to use this wisely. He may have made more jokes than usual but hey Lewis was laughing so it was all good. 

Daniel had asked Michael what time it is, ‘couple minutes to midnight’ came a reply. Talking to the staff he didn’t notice anything strange. Almost like a heart attack the moment the two hands of the clock overlapped, both men froze for a second. Their eyes looked at each other, both stunned into silence. It seemed like no one else noticed, Daniel was thankful for that, because he was sure the hotness of his body could be felt in the whole room. Lewis’ face paled a little, Angela asking if he wants water which he took. 

There was still 5 more minutes and Daniel contemplated talking to the Brit about it. Maybe he could ask him to at least consider the possibility of them being together, didn’t have to be forever. He decided against it. He instead turned to Michael and whispered that he knew who his soulmate was, not saying his name, and to be ready for him to stay a little longer. His friend just nodded. 

The mark was on the ribs and Daniel was so thankful for that. The only thing he could think of during the interview was how it looked, was it the same colour as Lewis’ and did the other man also feel the small sensation as him. In no time they were done and his heart jumped when he turned to the other driver. Lewis however kept looking down with a sort of guilty expression. Had he already made up his mind?

While Daniel was left still taking off his mike, stunned by what he saw, the Brit said his goodbyes and practically ran from the room. A sting of pain covered his mark as Daniel left the room. Michael was left to handle the media and team people. He needed to talk to Lewis now, before both get hurt by misunderstandings. Walking down the padlock he saw Angela going into the Mercedes garage with all his stuff, but she was alone. Picking up pace he checked the area behind the motor home and noticed one of the scooters was missing. Daniel decide Lewis must have gone to the hotel room, so he took of in a jog to catch up. 

He entered from the side entrance which made it faster and took the elevator to the 5th floor, room 317, a couple down from his own. The moment the stairs doors opened he jumped out, just in time to see Lewis swipe his card in the room door. Having still not seen him, he moved next to Lewis and casually leaned on the door frame with a smile. The Brit’s expression was a mix of fear and amazement as he looked over the breathless Aussie in front of him just as the door clicked open. 

“Not gonna invite me in?” He tried to sound smooth but he was still breathing heavy. This did however cause a blush to cover the older man’s cheeks.

“If I have to.” Lewis moved out of the way to let the Aussie in, closing the door behind him. 

They moved towards the living area, after Daniel got a bottle of water thrown at his head for the (in his head) romantic run. 

“I’m sorry I ran out, I was a little shocked at the situation.” Lewis sat in the opposite chair. 

“Yeah no, I understand, the media people being around didn’t make it any better.”

“I just don’t know what to think of this all.” Lewis was looking though the window too embarrassed to face the Aussie, “I thought my time was passed and it would never happen.” 

Daniel didn’t want to pressure him, but wanted to make his intentions clear, “Well now it did and you’re stuck with me. Not a bad choice if I do say so myself.” 

“Of course you would say that. Of all the people in the world...” Lewis tried to hide the smile breaking on his lips. 

“Yeah, that’s a win for me.” Daniel knew he had to convince the older man to give him a chance, 

“Huh? How?” Two pairs of brown eyes met in the middle. 

“You get me, I get you in return,” Daniel let his voice lower “that is if you want to be with me.”

“I’m not sure if this is going to work out Daniel,..”

“Why not, one of us is funny and hot, the other is rich like any power couple should be.” he put his hands in the air as if it would help the situation. 

Lewis shook his head at the antics, “I don’t want to force to love me just because. I know we’re meant to be together but what if it goes away after a while.” 

Taking a deep breath, Daniel began, “I’ve had a crush on you for 10 years, you really can’t leave me like this Lewis.” 

“You haven’t,..” gasped Lewis, his eyes widening. 

“I have. I just didn’t think you would ever be with a driver.” 

“What if it doesn’t work out? Your career… ” 

Daniel reached for the Brit’s hand and took it in his own, “Like life, it is a also a journey and I would love nothing more than to have you by my side, even for a while.” 

“That’s so cheesy Daniel.” Lewis face went sour, he really couldn’t handle the romantic expressions. 

He cleared his throat and pretended to think, “I can continue. Life is a moving train, and you can be my …” 

“No!..” The Brit let out a laugh, “please stop, OK I get it.”

The Aussie knew there was a chance to make this work, to make both of their dreams a reality, “Lewis will you please give me the chance to love you, like I have been silently for so long.

“Only if you allow me time to love you just the same.” 

“Deal.”


	4. Lance/Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm back with my Max/Lance propaganda lol they are too good not to write together.
> 
> Enjoy!

The world was a mysterious place, things happen everyday at random, with a purpose or not, and there is nothing we can do about it. You get born, live here for a couple decades and die, that’s it. You would think life would be nice then, but we all know it fucking sucks. Also the whole soulmate thing we on Earth have, is proper bullshit, cause there is no way from 7 billion people on Earth, men and women in thousands of different personalities and bodies the world decided that his perfect match is Max fucking Verstappen. 

You don’t feel a strange feeling at midnight on a Tuesday and see a mark on you chest above your heart, you don’t magically know who the person you will love for the rest of your life it. Except you do, well Lance did. The stars decided today will be the day to show Lance, after years of wonder that he will forever be in love with a guy who threatened to beat up his best friend and also tried to drink a whole chilly sauce bottle on a dare. Lovely.

For a moment he played with the idea to call someone else first to get advice but he figured talking to Max first was better. If the other man wanted ‘no connection’ there was no reason to tell anyone else. Lance took some time to think about what he wanted and what he was willing to give. 

He knew there was no way he could handle a purely sexual relationship or even fake dating one for publicity, he wanted true love and passion. He wasn’t sure what Max would want, the other man too hard to read, not that they were any close but even if they were, this was never in the plans when they both signed up for F1. Coming to a conclusion that his heart will probably be broken shortly after, he wondered if calling his colleague was the best way to tackle this. 

Max knew of course. ‘At midnight’ the prophesy said, when the stars were the brightest. He really didn’t want to do this. He was tired, embarrassed and mad at the same time. A knock on his door at was enough to put Lance on edge, Max being the one standing in front of him send a million things though his brain. 

Max’s lips opened like he was about to say something, but no sound was heard as the two stood in place. He looked like he just rolled out of bed, hair messy in a black t-shirt and shorts. The scent of strong emotions in the air was almost palpable, well for the two of them it was. 

Lance moved out of the way to let him in but didn’t say anything. They moved towards the back of the room sitting by the balcony, the moon light providing some light to the dim room. He couldn’t take his eyes from looking at Max’s, the other doing the same despite having red cheeks and trembling hands. 

“At least now we won’t wonder who the other is.” It was too late to pretend to be good at small talk, thought Lance sending a smile his way. 

“Thank fuck for that. It used to always pissed me off.” Max was as honest as ever. 

“Were you asleep?” Lance asked tucking his legs to his chest. 

“Yeah, then you showed up in my dream and woke me up. I knew it when I felt the mark.” Max’s hand moved to his chest, the same place above the heart. “Good its not on a visible place.” 

“No one will see, even the white fireproof cover it I think. You know for the media and their poking.” 

Max’s face seemed to harden, a slight gloss in his eyes “The race will be more important now, they won’t even be looking for it.”

“We should decide what to do then… for now.” Lance wanted to stay here all night and talk, but the truth was glaring at him though the window. They wouldn’t work, the media having a field day every race on their expense. And in the end Max was the next champion, there was not way he would risk that over him. 

“Lance I…” It was weird seeing Max like this, he was almost cute, shyness in his words as he moved his hand closer to Lance’s, almost touching but too scared to actually do it. 

He took a deep breath and looked up at Lance “I have liked you for a while, but now that I know it is more than a crush, more than love I think…”

“I always wanted a soulmate. Someone who knew me for me and they would never fall out of love with me, even when I’m unbearable and angry. I know that I’m not the best out there but...can we please try to make it work?” 

Lance breathed out, still a little shocked over the confession. The man that was in front of him had a very different image in his head. His feelings weren’t as clear as Max’s, he knew the Dutchman was a good person, even nice to be around. But more than that they were strangers, yet he wanted to get to know him, they wanted the same thing, for the love of their lives to stay. 

He intervened their hands smiling and nodded. 

The moon was the only witness for the new pair of lovers and their glowing marks, as their lips connected for the first time.


	5. George/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Uni and exams have me in a state of panic for these two weeks, so here are some cuties to cheer people up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Whoever lied to Alex and George that going on a group vacations with Charles and Lando was fun needs to be spanked now. The list of things that happened within the first 48 hours since they got to this island is long enough to cause serious damage to a nervous system. It seems the duo’s plan is to burn the hotel down, piss George off and drink enough to see aliens in the sky, in that order. 

He was suppose to share a room with Lando and Alex with Charles, but of course that had to be changed when the youngest of the four decided he had to drag Charles in to have a marathon of COD with Max for two days straight. It feels like Lando didn’t know what a holiday actually was. So after two hours of hearing them play George grabbed his pillow and moved across the hall to sleep in Alex’s room. In the morning he just switched their suitcases and left the other two on their own. 

For the next days Alex and him had a quiet and relaxing time, going to the beach, suntanning and swimming seeing them only after 3pm. There were two different parties and he didn’t complain. They did however manage to walk around the island after dinner which he was happy about.

It was halfway though the holiday when it happened, him and Alex getting ready to go to bed. The TV had been playing some series both barely paying attention as they had a light conversation about their job.

“I think we’re going more white next year,” George had been send some designs for the car, “at least we don’t have the weird fading effect.”

“Ah, I hate that too, it doesn’t look good on anything!” Alex’s enthusiasm made him smile at the other.

For the past few years their friendship had become so much more. They went to bed on the phone talking about anything, shared every part of this crazy world together. George cherished Alex more than he would like to admit, seeing the Thai smile was the best part of his day. The holiday had conformed the feeling he had – Alex was someone who he needed in his life and even if it never meant more than friendship he would be happy to be his side. 

Although he had hinted at stronger, more complicated feelings than friendship, it seems he could never find the time, the energy or the courage to face him and admit. Each time his face would erupt in heat, sweaty hands starting to tug on his hair and words refusing to leave his lips. Alex would always joke how he probably wanted to admit to murdering Lando, and ask for help to hide the body which is why he was so nervous. 

There was never a awkward moment between the two. Even in silence like right now, the feeling of content energy was there. They were laying on their beds still too hot to fall asleep, George on phone while Alex was stretched out on top of the covers with closed eyes. Tomorrow they had booked a boat trip to the near beach where they planned to spend the day, even managing to get Lando and Charles to come. The nature around the island was beautiful, forest covered the near by mountains and hid the little tourist spot, making it a perfect spot not to be recognised. 

The clock had struck midnight shaking both of them, gripping George who refused to move. Alex who had drifted into a light sleep jerked up. In the state of daydream he reached to his leg, rubbing at the ankle, where he felt a pinch. 

“Mate that hurt, let me sleep.” He turned around to go back to sleep but stopped halfway. George was breathing heavy and hadn’t said anything yet. 

The Brit had his phone in his pocket with his hands still hanging in the air. His look was stuck on Alex’s face and his mouth was open. Alex moved across his bed now scared something bad had happened. His mind raced over all the possibilities he could find, bracing him self for the worst. He sat down next to his friends who was still frozen in place. The moment his hand touched the other, his mind went blank. 

George was his soulmate. 

As his mind finally processed this information he faced his friend being just as speechless. The moment their eyes met, George couldn’t keep it in anymore. Tears slipped down his cheeks, wetting the sheet underneath them. No knowing if this was the end of his heart break or the start of a new one, they wouldn’t stop till a few minutes later. He wanted to say so many things, admit all the thoughts he had locked up. 

Alex had never looked at him like that, hope feeling his soul. Alex had never held his hand like he was of precious glass, had never smiled with so much light in his face, his own smile following to match the other. 

“We’re soulmates” Alex’s voice sounded quiet like trying to keep the walls from hearing. 

“We’re soulmates.” George couldn’t help but repeat the words back. 

“It’s not bad,...right?” Alex moved a hand over the skin on George’s ankle looking at the mark, dainty little lines, almost resembled a bird. “You’re crying.. .”

“No, never! I’m happy it’s you.” he took his friend’s hand in his own. 

Alex send him an exaggerated wink, “Good, cause I knew it was you.” 

A giggle left George's lips as he wiped at his eyes, “You did? How?” He knew they would never change as people, as friends but this was different. 

“I just did. We were meant to be.” He put his hand on George’s shoulder slowly pulling the younger into a hug. It felt like the sun broke into their room to pay them a visit, both becoming aware of their happiness.

“You know, I wanted it to be you too, but I just couldn’t let myself believe…” the words were forgotten in the Brit’s throat when he felt the squeeze of the arms around him. 

Like he said before they were more than friends, did more than care about each other. Their lives were connected in more ways than one and now he knew, they were going to be together forever.


	6. Daniel/Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's harder to write the older drivers in this, cause i can't really make them too shy or naive. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The night air on the balcony hit Daniel’s lungs, helping a little with his fast beating heart. The ceremony was one of those things you have to do to appease the sponsors and fans. Not that he minded but it was a mostly boring dinner party, where he has to keep pretending to be some special person for show. There was a mix of people he knew, worked with, and total strangers, which was a little unnerving as he wouldn’t be able to be himself.

As always the drivers were put on different tables to make sure they were all facing towards for the camera shots. He got put with Max, Lando, and George, nice company but a little young, he wanted the gossip of the other teams. His suit is a little uncomfortable at first, the unfamiliar environment around not allowing for a chance to get familiar as the press are lurking in every corner. He was glad for the alcohol flowing freely, it made things fun to see people get drunk and act stupid. 

Halfway though the night and the atmosphere is now more to his liking. The people are moving though the tables chatting, having fun and even dancing. There still a few PR agents running around to make sure no one is fined or fired, but things are chill. Daniel is not here to get any awards or met sponsors, so together with some of the younger drivers he decided to get a little free. At this point his tie is gone and the two buttons of his shirt are open, jacket left on the chair while he sits on another table far away. 

They are asked to settle down for a while and then it is back to chatter. A little tipsy he sits on one of the chairs as he waits for Lewis to come back from a taking a phone call. Before he can even take a sip of his drink, his body freezes a wave of unfamiliar shiver passing down his back, shoulders and neck. A tingle is felt on his left collarbone as the familiar face of a man flashes his mind. There is not way he just got his soulmate, at his.. their age?.. now with all these people around, while he can feel the other man at the other side of the hall. 

Not thinking much he grabs his phone and quickly, trying not to draw any attention to himself, Daniel slips off to one of the balconies. Sebastian’s name is the only thing he can think of as he leans on the fence, looking down at the garden. Sebastian, his past teammate, his colleague, ever rival at one point. How can it be him, out of all the people… Trying to control his breathing, he looks at the possibility of this working out. 

He knew Seb was handsome, the way he flirts leaves very few people unaffected and from what he’d heard was not bad in bed. He was however, never seen with a partner in public, neither male or female. Would he like a soulmate or was he an eternal bachelor? Does even see Daniel like that, 

Daniel was so preoccupied with his freaking out he didn’t notice a figure joining him on the balcony. The German had a soft smile on his face and waited for a while to be noticed, which didn’t happen. He cleared he throat, which did get the Aussie’s attention, who turned around with an shocked look on his face. 

“To be honest, I was hoping for a happier reaction,…” Seb was standing by the balcony door with his hands in his pocket. 

“Seb,” Daniel remained silent, for once he didn’t know what to say, Seb always being too far away to touch, yet here they are. 

“I understand, I was shocked as well. Lewis almost called the medics on me.” The sweet smile that coated Seb’s lips turned Daniel’s stomach upside down. 

Daniel swallowed the anxiety he was feeling, “I didn’t think it would happen for me. So it kinda made me panic.” 

“We’re not that old you know,..” Seb moved towards him, putting his hands on the railing and looking into the night.

Daniel felt panicked at what he said, “That’s not what I meant!”

A giggle came from the German, who turned his head to look at him, “I know, just teasing,” A wink followed the comment. 

Daniel felt a calmness coming from the older man, a sense that he understood the things flowing though Daniel’s mind. The feelings weren’t going to go away any time soon, on the contrary, they will only get stronger. Seb looked calm enough to keep both of them grounded at the oddity of the situation. Things will change fast, avoiding each other is not an option when at night they will miss each other, longing for a companion to keep them safe. It would be better to at least know what the other was thinking.

“So what do we do now?” A smile made its way to Daniel’s lips, a feeling of knowing what the other felt, and was going to say but still wanting to hear it. 

Seb looked at him differently now, the youthfulness of his younger years back behind his eyes, “You know I did have a small crush on you when we met,… ” a little mischievousness as well as daring confidence coming to the surface like he knew saying this would send Daniel back to being a star struck teenager, “but you were too childish to pursue.”

Bullseye. 

Daniel unconsciously let out a gasp. “What do you mean I was too childish?!” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he was perfectly professional when they were teammates. 

The German let out a laugh as the Aussie grabbed his shoulder, looking for answers. “Dickhead, tell me! How was I childish?!” 

Seb’s hand found its way to Daniel’s waist resting there, “You’ll have to prove that is not the case if you want me to see you…” 

There was no way Daniel was going to let him win and make him blush, “OK, Mr. Boring I’m sorry I like having a good time.” 

“You can have a good time without blowing something up, right?” 

Rolling his eyes Daniel’s hand went down Seb’s arm to hold him closer against the gentle wind in the night, “That was one time, Seb.”

Nodding his head Seb looked at him with the softest look he’s ever seen, “How about I take on a date and you show me.”

“Sure.” Daniel knew the two of them would fit in just fine. 

A raise of eyebrows, “Sure?”

Shrugged his shoulders, Daniel smirked “Yeah, sure I’ll give you a chance.” 

And so did the game begin, after all the chase is almost as fun as the prize in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. bye. Leave some comments if you want.
> 
> *this is a work of fiction and is in no way connected to the people/events mentioned in it*


	7. Lance/Esteban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet boys, sweet chapter. Lance blessed me with a pic today even if you can't see him at all, it is what it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A live rock concert was one of Lance’s favourite things in life, second to racing. The whole arena shaking to the beat of the songs, lyrics being sung at the top of their lungs. For a few hours you forget everything in life just to feel the moment of pure bliss. His dad’s passion was passed down since he was a kid by taking him to concerts, events, and stage shows. Now that he was so busy he tried hard to keep the normal things in his life, to help him keep grounded in the life of glamour and fame. 

Tonight would be a little different, as it was not him and his friends going to have fun. It was the official ‘first date’, that didn’t involve hotel rooms and racing, with Esteban. The summer break had come just 2 weeks after the two of them found out they are soulmates. They had been walking back to their hotel together, deep in conversation about the next race when Esteban had stopped. He pointed at the sky, where a shower of passing stars could be seen in the distance. 

The two drivers had been so amazed by the show they didn’t notice the dangling feeling on their shoulder blades till it was over. Both with surprised looks on the faces, as they stared at each other not knowing what to do. Being the first to snap out of the daze Lance had thrown his hands over his friend’s shoulders, capturing him in a hug. The absurdity of the situation made both laugh for a while, any time their looks matched as they walked back to the hotel they would blush deep red. 

Lance had been stressing the whole day over how this was going to go, would Esteban have fun even worrying over his outfit’s every detail. They still haven’t made it official to the public, he doubted they would for a long while due to the media surrounding F1 and the pressure. Still they had the break to spend together, away from the tracks and cars. 

A knock on the door broke Lance away from his thoughts. Esteban had insisted on picking him up, even if they were a street away from each other. His whole body was shaking with excitement as he opened the door to his soulmate for the first time. Esteban was standing tall in front of him with an unmistakable smile on his lips, the same one Lance had on his face anytime they were alone enough to be themselves. It took a moment for the two drivers to stop starring at each other and move.

“Hey.”

“Ready?” Esteban’s outfit is similar to his, jeans, shirt and a very sexy black jacket. 

“Yeah, a second.” Grabbing his phone, Lance locked the door behind him. 

They had spoken on the phone some hours ago, but both seemed unable to keep quiet while they walked to the venue. Esteban was going to leave next week to visit his parents in France, and Lance would go home for their family holiday. So for now the things waiting to be done will stay in their suitcases as the two of them had eyes only for each other. 

Getting their tickets, the blend in with the mostly young crowd of the show as they enter the arena, flashing lights cover their faces. Looking over the section they were suppose to be in, Lance grabs Esteban’s hand to make sure they don’t loose each other. The action is a lot more intimate that he thought it would be, and for a moment he worries if he should have done it. As happy as both of them are having each other as soulmates, the feeling of over stepping is still there. Taking things slow was the first thing they agreed on, well the second thing after the kiss. They had been friends for years, shared the good and bad, the friendship they had was more important that even their careers. 

However his insecurity is wiped away when Esteban’s hand finds his waist pulling Lance out of the way of the passing staff. Turning around he sees the soft look he gets from him, accompanied with a wink and ‘lead the way’. His hand doesn’t let go of Lance till they were in their place and the people around them started to pill in. Standing side by side the duo was just as ordinary as any couple in the arena. 

They had been teasing each other about crushes when they were friends, and it still stuck now that they were together. Esteban bend a little to whisper in his ear, “Do you think I would have a chance with the drummer?” he nodded towards the stage at the band’s very nice looking drummer. 

“No,” Lance had a smirk on his face. “but you saying this does mean I can break up with you if he asks me out.” Lance had a smirk on his face.

“Ahh, that is a little much don’t you think?”

“Sorry, but I’ve been a fan for years, you don’t even know their names.”

“I’m heartbroken, my love.” The nickname slipped past his lips effortlessly but the beating of his heart quickened by a second. “For you to leave me for a guy you don’t even know.”

Lance let a laugh and pulled him by the collar, “Here.” and placed a kiss on his lips, a sweet award for the patience of his partner. “Better now?”

“Healed in a second.” 

“Good, cause they are starting.” 

“Just focus on the singer, he’s better looking anyway.” 

The two spend the night jumping with the crowd, screaming their lungs out. There was not a person in the world that mattered then, not the band, not their team back on the tracks. The only thing waiting for them was the next song on the playlist.


	8. George/Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!
> 
> silly boy George is back with his older crush. wanted more angst but im too soft to do it here. 
> 
> enjoy!

George had always believed in making your own path in life. There were too many obstacles, too many people that will claw at the sun to make it, so waiting for a fair chance was not an option. He had spend his childhood looking up at the best, at the top of the field for motivation. Now that he was part of it, he will stop at nothing to make it all reality. Nothing will be left to chance when it comes to career, he will personally see every next move, every next meeting, working to the maximum. 

But George wasn’t like that in every part of his life. No, when it came to love he believed in leaving things to fate. A chance to see other people was always there, a partner here and there, however, since he was little he had wanted a love like in the films. The moment were two individuals realise who the person they would spend the rest of their lives with is. So he waited patiently, knowing full well there was also a 5% chance it wouldn’t happen, for the universe to tell him who it is. 

The universe did not disappoint. It shocked him, that was for sure, he was left speechless for a few minutes till he could breath again. Not only was his soulmate someone he knew, it was someone he had worked with. His soulmate was The Lewis Hamilton. 

Not a bad thing, no it really wasn’t, to have the man you idolized since you were 12, be destined to fall in love with you. It was kinda weird though, seeing as George had spend countless hours watching Lewis, his races, interviews and appearances, while the other didn’t know he excised. He supposed it would be just a crazy for Lewis’ soulmate to be some other fan. 

Now he was sitting in a breakfast cafe, 15 minutes early, waiting for one of people he used to look up to as a teenager. He wasn’t here as a starstruck fan or even as a colleague, no this meeting was much more important for both. Lewis had said over the phone that before any decision was made both needed to sleep on it, not like they actually slept that night, but still it was proper manners George thought. The deal was breakfast and a chat, for now. 

The waiter showed up next to George as he was looking at his phone, pointing Lewis at the other side of the table, the other chair. The younger of the two had meant to stand up and greet him but now to shocked to do it as Lewis sat down. There was an aura around him that George couldn’t explain, his smile calming him in an instant. They greeted each other with a simple ‘Hi’ while the waiter took Lewis order for a simple black coffee.

“Did you wait long?” asked Lewis as he was taking of his hat and sunglasses, he was a celebrity after all. 

“Oh, no, came a little early.” came George’s reply, “it was an nice walk.” 

“Beautiful day, isn't it?”

“Yes, it is. Did you sleep well?” George didn’t think this thought. 

Lewis smiled at the seemingly small-talk question, that had a bigger meaning behind it, “No, actually. I tried to but… I was nervous about today.” 

“Me too.” George suddenly felt very shy, which was odd since Lewis was as much placed into this situation as he was. 

He tried to think of a way to express what he was feeling but couldn’t, “Lewis...I…want you.” 

The rise of the elder's eyebrows came as quick as George’s response to try and correct himself. 

“I meant I want a relationship! with you!!” 

“George…” Lewis placed a hand over him mouth, trying not to laugh at the blushing man in front of him. Well at least they were going to be honest from the start, 

George was ready to go home and cry, feeling like he embarrassed himself enough. Lewis had a small smile on his face as he was looking at him. 

The waiter came with a cheerful smile, bringing the coffee. The mood was more somber now both not speaking, closed off in their own minds. 

A single though crossed George’s mind. Lewis will say no. 

His mind hadn’t even processed the possibility of rejection till now. What if Lewis had already made up him mind and was now just letting him down slowly. He probably has someone else, he is in his 30s, he can’t wait forever. Or maybe… 

“I understand, I wanted that too. The perfect match for you, someone who will love you forever. That’s the fairy tail we all believe,… ” Lewis’ voice was distant like he was reminiscing past years of waiting, “14 years… is a lot… between us.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” George wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. He placed his hand on the table between them. 

Lewis’ eyes were worried, “It does, sometimes things don’t work out, we are in different stages of our lives… “ 

George cut him off, “Don’t do it.” There was a tremor to his voice. 

Lewis placed his hand on top of his, to try and console the younger of the two, they would never work out, he thought, he would ruin both his carrier and his life. “This isn’t about what I want.” 

George squished his hand hard, “I don’t care if it is the right thing to do in the eyes of others, for once do what’s right for you.” 

“George…” Lewis couldn’t bare to finish that sentence. 

The younger had tears spilling down his cheeks, “We’re meant to be, always will be, Lewis.”

“I know.” He tried to think clearly and logically but he couldn’t. The man in front of him was the love of his life and he could already see why. 

“Are you sure you want this, want me?” Lewis gently brought his other hand and whipped at George’s cheek, still looking at each other’s eyes. 

George could only nod, too emotional to speak up. 

Lewis’ lips broke out into a smile, “My silly boy, stop crying, its okay.” 

He got up and pulled the younger into a hug. George wrapped his hands around his waist, hiding his tear-stained face into the crook of Lewis’ neck. He wouldn’t stop crying for a little while, the tears mixed with giggles as they huddled closed for the rest of their morning. They were perfect for each other and that was all that mattered.


	9. Callum/Marcus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey
> 
> first time writing these two, or any of the f2 boys, i saw the new video of the two in 'chasing the dream' and here we are.  
> marcus is a lot funnier in real life, but i suck at writing humor lol 
> 
> enjoy!

None of their friends seem to have noticed and Callum was thankful for that. The party was in full swing when it happened, Marcus and him on opposite sides of the room. Their eyes met in the middle of the dance floor, both frozen in place. The drink Callum was holding fell to the floor, dirtying his pants and the carpet. Struggling to think of an excuse for the accident, he quickly excused himself and ran to the bathroom. 

Dragging a towel down his pants he couldn’t help but start to freak out. They have been friends for so long, even lived together for a while, Callum was sure he knew Marcus inside and out. Still the possibility of them being soulmates had never crossed his mind, why would it. Looking at the mirror didn’t help his current situation as he saw his face, red and puffy, whether from the alcohol or panic he wasn’t sure. 

Marcus’ face came to him mind again as he was splashing cold water into his face. It looked as shocked as him, but there was something else he saw there. A sort of a shy expression, as Callum was leaving, or running out of the room. He wasn’t sure what it meant, honestly Callum wasn’t sure about anything anymore. Are they going to go back to the old friendship or would they be together. Would Marcus even want to be with him?

If it was up to him, he would of kissed Marcus right there and then, but he thankfully had enough self control not to just jump his friend. Why did it have to happen now. Leaning on the counter he took out his phone and googled ‘how to face your soulmate’, in a way to calm him down and to buy him time. He was half way down the first article when a knock was heard on the door. 

Swallowing hard and with a strange feeling of knowing who is outside, he said, “Occupied.”

“I know open up.” 

Yep, his feeling was correct as he heard Marcus’ voice from outside. “A second.”

With one last look in the mirror and a deep breath, he turned the key opening the door. His friend is standing in front of him, the same worried look Callum has covering his face. Marcus entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaning against the frame, trapping Callum to face this head on. 

“When I said I was hoping to get lucky tonight, I didn’t see this coming.” The Kiwi’s humor was the only thing helping the awkwardness of the situation. 

Callum chuckled at the comment, “You and me both.” he bit his lips for a second, “at least it’s not Mick, he would’ve proposed on the spot.”

Both laughed at the expense of their friend who was very eager to find his soulmate, and also a huge romantic. Callum was pretty sure the other could hear the shakiness of his voice but choose to ignore it. 

“I’m glad it’s you.”

The confession made Callum’s whole body shake for a second as he blankly stares at his friend.

“Marcus… “ he muttered quietly, as he still couldn’t make himself say anything. 

“I know we’ve been friends for so long and I can tell you anything, but this needs to be outside our friendship.” Marcus runs a hand though his hair as he smiles at the ground. He looks up at Callum who still cannot move or speak. 

“Callum I really like you. And what ever you choose to do now will not change that, or our friendship.”

Marcus moves closer, placing a hand next to Callum on the counter and leaning towards the Brit. There is a slight smile on his face but he is serious, more serious than Callum has ever seen him. It makes him nervous to be this vulnerable in front of someone, but then again this is his best friend… 

“I need to know what you feel.” Green eyes are piercing into his own and Callum stops thinking straight. 

“I think- I think I like you too.” Callum swallows his nervousness down, “As more than friends.” 

“Yeah I gathered than.” Marcus pulls him into a hug, burring his face into the crook of Callum’s neck. 

He cannot help but laugh as he wraps one hand around Marcus’ back, the other steadying them against the counter, “Shut up please.” They are both still very much drunk and balance is not their strong suite. 

The two drivers stand like that for a little while, enjoying each other’s embrace. The loud music is still sending strong vibes though the whole house, the party not having noticed the two of them age gone. 

“So are we soulmates now or do I need to ask you officially?” Callum asks tapping his fingers against Marcus’ shoulder as the other leans into his chest. 

“I think this made it pretty official.” Marcus lifts his head standing in front of Callum. His eyes are reddish from the alcohol and the strong emotions they both felt tonight. He pulls at one of Callum’s sleeves, on his inner right arm, in a light red ink there is the mark. 

“When did this show up?” In all the panic, shock and embarrassment Callum doesn’t remember feeling anything on his arm. 

“Mate, come on, ” Marcus pulls at his own sleeve, showing an identical mark decorating his own arm,” You didn’t feel the poking at all? It kinda hurt.” 

Callum rolls his eyes at his soulmate’s exaggeration, “Sorry, I was busy whipping the drink of my pants,” 

“It does look like you pissed yourself.” The Kiwi looks down at his pants wincing. 

Callum sighs, he had had it for tonight, “Let’s just go home please.” 

“Oh I’m still getting lucky?” Marcus raises his eyebrows in question, smirking with evil look in his eyes. 

“I’m replacing you with Mick.”

“HEY! Come on!”


	10. Lewis/Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey
> 
> a rare pairing and me, a story of unrequited love;
> 
> also i hit 100 kudos, which is ??!!?!!!!?, so thank you to everyone who is reading this <3333  
> it helps a lot knowing people like my little stories ;)
> 
> enjoy!

They had agreed to take it slow, dates and conversations going into the night, no one suspected a thing for a while. They were on the different sides of the world when it happened, the summer night keeping both awake to welcome the news. Both had fears they kept from the other, you don’t lose your rivalry in a day or week. Lewis knew he was much older, that Max would be in his shadow if they ever go public, that he had wanted a soulmate since the age of 12 and would do anything to keep him. He didn’t like the word ‘desperate’ but right now it sounded like a good explanation. 

Max on the other hand never wanted one, always preferring to make his own destiny, and now knowing it was Lewis made things even worse. He knew the Brit was mature and over the celebrity lifestyle making them incompatible. Even worse was the fact he had a crush on Lewis when he was young and now thinking back on it, Max was afraid for it to come back and make this stronger, only for him to be rejected because he is too childish and rash. 

One thing they were thankful for was their hidden mark - on the right hipbone was a small and thin line. It would at least give them privacy, unlike some of the other drivers. Lewis was the one who called, he took the lead in the conversation and asked Max the right questions. When they did met the first time after the emotion could be felt in the air, both had little blush coating their faces and stupid smiles. Still the deal was 6 months to make a decision, which in the end almost ruined them both. 

It was during race week, their hectic schedules allowing for only night chats and calls, the rest of their days preoccupied with their teams, both of which were vary of the other. Lewis was not one for jealousy but this was not a normal relationship either. He wanted to visit the Dutchman before the media occupied the whole paddock. Walking to the Red-Bull motor home he noticed Max standing behind one of the trucks, talking to someone. He seemed to be in a great mood joking with the a blonde man, as they quietly chatted. 

Not wanting more attention on himself, Lewis decided to wait by the stairs for Max. It seemed to be both the right and wrong choice, because moments later he realised why this was never going to work. The man took Max’s hand into his own, and moved closer to him, his words becoming whispers. Max didn’t move or even blink, just stood there motionless. The blonde lifted Max’s hand and left a tender kiss on it while having a smile on his face. Lewis knew he was being intrusive, but that was his soulmate, with someone else, so he stood in place waiting for the end. 

The two shared a quick hug before the blonde left Max alone behind the trucks. Max walked back to his motor home, head down and a hurt expression. Before he made it up the stairs he looked to the opposite side of the walkway and saw Lewis. The look of fear that crossed the younger man’s face said everything. 

He didn’t mean to trap Max into this, for him to feel like he doesn’t have a choice and have to hide like this. Max crossed the space between them slowly coming closer. Both moved to a more secluded part of the alley, there was no need for a public falling out. 

“Lewis, hey I didn’t see you.” Max’s nervousness couldn’t be hidden. 

“Max we need to talk.” Lewis’ comment made the younger man lift his head up. “I feel like this isn’t…” 

Max’s hands came out of the pockets to almost grab at the space between them, “I didn’t do anything!”

The Brit took a second to look at the other, he shook his head before continuing, “You should have told me I would have left you alone.”

Max’s eyes were scared of what was happening, “Its not like that! You…I didn’t...” 

“Don’t worry I get it you like him and I wish you all the best. Just don’t pretend next time.” Lewis tried to move back, away from the other driver. 

The whole thing was a mess. Max never wanted to hurt the other, but he was bad at expressing his feelings when it came to things like love. He had followed Lewis’ lead till now, not sure if he even saw him more than some new kid about to take his place in the sport. But this time he couldn’t let it go wrong because of him. 

“No!” the Dutchman’s wouldn’t let him go, not like this, “He confessed and I turned him down that was it, I swear!” 

He took a much needed breath. Moving closer he saw the hesitation in the older man’s posture. “Lewis I’m in love with you, have been since I was 17. Please don’t leave me like this.” 

The Brit shocked expression was not a frequent sight, “I… didn’t know.. Are you sure?”

Max couldn’t keep the laugh that came out of him. “Yes, I am.” 

They stood like that for a while, both not being able to talk. Max had been quiet and patient for a long while, making sure not to rush or say anything wrong. But a single thought of Lewis and him together made him want to scream from the roof tops. Moving even closer he took the older man’s face in his hands. 

Looking at the brown eyes across him, he mumbled “Fuck it” and crashed their lips together. 

It felt like an electric shock passed his body leaving him with a feeling of floating in the air. Lewis’ lips were soft and full, they fit perfectly against his. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, quickening by the second when a pair of hands closed around his waist. 

Lewis was kissing back. He felt the blush of eyelashes as the older closed his eyes and deepened the kiss by pulling Max closer. He couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of the situation, of them kissing behind a motorhome after he had a film-like love confession. Maybe he should be more honest.


	11. Lance/Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey 
> 
> im stressing out over everything and nothing, so have some cute boys to cheer you up.  
> also i can't write Lando so forgive me 
> 
> enjoy

Room 319

Lance has been staring at the message for the last 15 minutes, send to him by his soulmate Lando Norris around 12:17 am. For some reason he though the other driver would need a little more time to process this, he sure needed it.

He was so so excited when it happened, finally he had someone for life, he wouldn’t have to wait, gone are the long nights wondering if he was alone in this world. He had ran to the bathroom to check out the mark, a round pattern of symbols around his bellybutton. Not the most romantic place or original, but at least it wasn’t across his face like some people. 

His visions had filled with the smiling face of the Brit, the small number of times they have hanged out together making up a collage of memories. Lance had started to think how to approach this. Should he call him or text him, what does he say? Was it too boring to just ask him on a date?

The moment he saw his expression in the mirror Lance froze. In the ecstasy of the whole thing he forgot one major thing, what his soulmate thought about him. 

Lando didn’t really like him. At all. 

He had never done anything bad or said anything, but Lance remembered the snide remarks after races, during interviews and streams, the looks he had gotten after his first podium this year were anything but friendly. They had never talked much, more like he observed Lando and stayed out of the way. 

A buzzing of his phone had brought him out of his daydream, a message from Lando. Now he is sitting on his bed trying to gather the courage to go and face this. 

Thinking back over their relationship, he realizes why Lando took this approach. 

He was probably getting rejected. 

Not that common and also a little frowned upon, but from time to time people just don’t think the whole thing is actually worth it or hate their soulmate so much they cannot even give the process a chance. 

Lance wished he had a chance to at least experience the whole thing, its been an hour since it happened and he hasn’t stopped watching videos of Lando. The fact that he was blushing didn’t help at all with the situation and the sadness he was already feeling. It would take a while, but the bond would slowly disappear if not accepted by one of the soulmates. 

He pulled a hoodie over his shirt, before taking a last look in the mirror and walking out of his room. The cool breeze in the hall way helped calm him down a little, but his nervousness was still high. He knocked on the door and waited, hands in his pockets. 

A second later the door opened Lando standing in front of him, a light blush covering his cheeks as he looked up at Lance. “Hi.”

“Hey. Come in.” Lando let him in, closing the door behind him. “We can sit by the balcony if you want.” 

The two sit down, Lando on one of the chairs and Lance on the edge of the bed, the usual discomfort taking place as silence feels the space. 

The Canadian’s plan to deal with this as soon as possible falls though when their eyes meet, and the Brit blurs out, “Please don’t hate me.”

“Huh? What why would I-” Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I know I’ve been a dick to you at times, but… I… ” Lando was tugging at the hem of his shirt. 

Lance didn’t think Lando would be so nervous, the other was practically vibrating. “Lando, it’s fine…” 

“No, please let me finish before you say anything.” Lando passed a hand though his hair. It’s curlier than his own. “I’ve had a crush on you since last year. That’s why I acted all strange and I don’t know, you never seemed to want to talk to anyone let alone me, so I kinda gave up… ”

Lance stood frozen with his mouth open like a fool. 

Seeing as Lance wasn’t stopping him, Lando continued to ramble on, “And then this year you started the season so good and I wanted to beat you and I was mad at that, so I guess I lashed out without thinking much, and yeah. Now we’re soulmates and I don’t know what to do… ” 

Lance was still processing the first part of the confession, Lando had a crush on him, FOR A YEAR. How had he not noticed? The Brit was now staring at the ground, the earlier rose cheeks now fully red.

To be honest, Lance found it very cute how the other driver seemed to be just as prepared to be rejected as he himself was before. He took the hands out of his pockets and pushed the sleeves to his forearms.

“Lando, I understand. ” he couldn’t help but smile wide, as he waited for the Brit to look at him, “And I think there might be a way we can solve our dilemma.”

“Oh?” Green eyes are looking at him and Lance swears he is melting in his place. 

“You might have to do something to make it up to me though…” 

“Anything.” Lando is on the edge of his seat, determination on his face. 

“Go on a date with me, this Monday after the race.” Lance couldn’t help but smirk at the way Lando’s mouth fell open. 

A second later the smaller man is flying into his arms screaming with excitement, making Lance fall into the bed. Lando’s messy curls filled his view as he laughed at the sudden attack and couldn’t help but wrap his arms tight around his waist. 

“That was mean, ” comes a whine from the man on top of him, who still refuses to look up, Lance knowing he is embarrassed and still blushing hard.

“A little payback was due, don’t you think. Besides I’m your soulmate you have to forgive me.”

“You’re more than that… Even if weren’t soulmates I would still like you.“ Lando mumbled. 

“Really?” Lance could feel Lando’s smile against his chest.

“Yeah, really.” 

Lance couldn’t help it, he brushed a hand though Lando’s hair, “Why didn’t you just tell me then lover boy?” 

Lando looked up at him with a fake frown, pretending to be hurt, “You-...you’re hard to approach okay! Don’t call me that… ” 

Lance could tease him like this all day, “Sure thing, sweetheart.” 

If anyone saw Lance running down the hall back to his room the next morning, before the team found out he was gone all night, no you didn’t.


	12. Esteban/Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy 
> 
> the weather is getting warmer here which is nice;  
> things will slow down for a while, too much work and school is piling up, might even pause the collection till inspiration hits again or i have time to back up a few stories;
> 
> ok have this disaster duo, bye :)

Esteban had never felt worse in his entire life. It is one thing to be rejected by your soulmate or it not being able to work it out. It is completely another to never have the chance to talk to them because they hate you so much they cannot even stand to see you. 

It happened on a Thursday night, during a race weekend. He had spend the night working himself up over this, over Max. His calls were left unanswered. Sleep was the last thing on his mind that night, a mix of excitement and fear keeping him walking around the room. 

At 3 am when his head finally hit the pillow, Esteban’s tears were allowed to slip down his cheeks. It wasn’t fair, to have to wait so long for something, day and night being patient, yet have someone else take it away from you, not a word or sound, just gone. He knew what heartbreak felt like, knew what disappointment felt like, but this, this was worse than anything before. He hopped Max felt the same, no he hoped he felt worse, at least than they could share the pain. 

For the next two days he sneaks glances at the Dutchman to see if he was looking back, but the only thing he got was anger, darkness in the other’s eyes, the one time they meet before an interview. 

It’s after the race that Max comes to his motor home, sweating and in the bliss of getting another win, to talk to him. Esteban shakes his head and leaves the room without a word, not being able to face another rejection. A part of him is desperate to stay, to hear what the other has to say, whatever hope he has left bubbling under his skin, but it is too late. He sneaks away between the people and the cars, doesn’t even change, just a jacket over his fireproofs and his phone. 

Thankfully the hotel key is in his jacket and a quick texts lets the team know he is going back. Walking behind the motor homes keeps him hidden from view, alone to let the frustrations of the race, his life and destiny wash away. Esteban doesn’t even realise he is behind the RedBull motor home, till he lifts up his head and almost runs head first into two mechanics dragging around tires. He offers to hold the door open for them as they enter the building. 

‘Be careful!’ one of them shouts back with a smile. 

He is barely a two steps away from the home when he hears someone call his name. He turns around thinking the men must have forgotten something, only to be faced with a heavy breathing Dutchman. 

Max is kneeling in front of him trying to catch his breath, must have ran to find him. For a moment he contemplates letting him say whatever he wants to say and he can leave him alone. He didn’t even text me back, thinks Esteban and the blinding anger is back. Max can talk all he wants Esteban won’t listen. 

He turns his body around to leave, stomp away but before he moves a hand is wrapped around his wrist and he is dragged to the same storage room the two mechanics rolled the tires out. Still tired from the race and shocked at the sudden move, he is easily pushed inside, Max closing the door behind the two. 

“What the hell Max?” Esteban steadied himself upon a rack of tires. 

“I was trying to talk to you.” Max stood before him, looking kinda mad but also fidgeting in place, almost nervous. 

Looking at the Dutchman, Esteban didn’t feel like having another crying episode, “I don’t care, let me leave.” 

Max stepped closer which forced Esteban to take a step back “No, please I need to-” 

“What? What do you need to do Max?” His voice got louder, fists tight against his palm, “You already said all you needed to say.” 

“Esteban I’m sorry for- for.. the way I took this…“ Max was looking at the ground, trying to find the words to explain. 

Esteban closed his eyes for a second. Max didn’t owe him anything, even if the way he went about letting him know was a dick move, it was his choice to break the connection. It hurt, it really did, but its a decision he would have to respect. “It’s fine, the mark will be gone and we can go back to being strangers.” 

Max looked up in surprise, “Strangers… “ it came out as a whisper. 

“Yeah.” Esteban replied not breaking eye contact.

“Fuck!” Max started rubbed a hand over his eyes, and turned around, his back to Esteban. 

Esteban could see the frustration in the other man, but couldn’t understand why. Max put his arm empty shelf and he laid his head on top of it. A deep sigh left the Dutchman’s lips as he stood there. 

Esteban waited a second before saying, “I’m leaving.” and starting to move past the other driver. 

“We both know this won’t work.” Max’s muffled voice broke the silent room. 

“What?” Esteban froze, now standing right behind Max. 

Max lifter his head, turning around to face him, “I’m sorry for the way I handled this. For the way I treated you.” 

His eyes were glossy, and although there was still anger on his face Esteban knew it wasn’t directed at him. 

“You need to find someone you actually like, someone else- ” saying that his voice broke, Max closed his eyes. Esteban could hear the tears threatening to fall, he has never seen Max so vulnerable, he was so shocked he didn’t know what to do. 

Max swallowed hard, looking at him, “You… You deserve someone better than me.” Esteban could see the pain in his face when he said it. Did he really think just because they had history he would reject his soulmate like that? 

“Max- ” Esteban tried to stop him, to put a hand on the other driver’s shoulder, but Max pulled back determined to finish his ramble. 

His gaze was wondering the room as he continued, “Our relationship is not something I can easily fix and- and the way I talked to you before was horrible-“ 

“Max, shut up!” Esteban took a step and grabbed his shoulder, gaining his attention. 

Max shook his head, “No, listen I-” 

Before Max could go on, using his height as advantage Esteban slipped his hands behind his heck and pulled the other driver into a kiss. The sudden move made Max stop breathing for a second, by the way he was talking he was probably expecting more of a punch than a kiss. Esteban smiled when the other relaxed against his lips, so sliding both of his hands down Max’s waist he pulled the younger against him. It caused Max to let out a yelp, which did make him smile. 

They pulled away after a moment, Max had his mouth open, shock painted on his face, both hands holding onto Esteban’s chest. The redness around his eyes had now transferred onto his cheeks, he looked almost innocent Esteban though. 

“Este- I- fuckkk.. ” Max was too embarrassed to say anything more, leaning his head on Esteban’s chest, causing the other to laugh. Both stood in the darkness trying to calm their beating hearts. 

“Umm lads,” a voice made both of them turn to the door where a mechanic was peaking though the door. They jumped away from each other, now Esteban was as red in the face as Max. God, he couldn’t even look up at the mechanic. “We really need the tires.” 

“Sorry.” Max whispered and grabbed Esteban’s hand, pulling the other after him. 

“Cheers!” the mechanic responded, holding the door open for the two drivers to get out. 

Outside the sun was beaming on the two of them, both trying to get away from the awkward situation with Max’s colleague. Esteban tried to stop after a few steps but Max’s hand of his kept pulling his. 

“Where are we going?” he asked, as Max was pulled him down a side alley, still refusing to look him in the face, redness still covering his neck and ears. 

“Mine.” was all he answered. 

“Oh.” 

They spend the rest of the day in Max’s bed, their issues left for another day.


	13. Robert/Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, 
> 
> the f2 boys are next, well f1 and f2, something a little sweeter for now;   
> i wished these two had more content together, :(
> 
> enjoy

Robert was trying not to look like he was in a hurry walking down the lobby. Some of the crew members were still out and about, so him flying down the hallways would definitely draw attention. Still he was practically sprinting to Mick’s room at midnight, in the first pair of shorts and shirt he saw. There was constant pressure on his cheeks from the smile on his face, and a boiling heat covered the rest of his face. 

Mick had been his teammate for little while now and the two got along fine. The German was quiet and reserved most of the time, letting Robert lead the conversation with his stories of back home and beyond. Their personalities were the total opposites which made most people assume they won’t get along. But Robert knew that the behind the carefully crafted persona of Schumacher stood the man who made his heart flutter with a single word. 

He’d fallen for his teammate, not a big deal - not the first, won’t be the last. Mick was a not a person you could brush aside, he demanded attention even if he personally didn’t want it. So for a while the silly crush stayed that, a hidden part of his life he kept aside. He would continue to act normal, race, rest and repeat week after week, with the German by his side. 

It wasn’t till a few weeks ago that things took a turn. He was little tipsy after a nice dinner with the drivers, they were walking down the street, laughing all the way back to the hotel. Robert remembers everything from that night, the chill in the air, the stupid jokes he kept telling and the way he kept looking to his right to see if the tall blonde was laughing along. 

A car was speeding past the group which made they pull to the side by one of the buildings, and before he knew it a hand was on his waist, a body gently pushing him to the wall. Robert looked up and met the crystal blue eyes of his teammate, looking down on him, for a moment they stood there unable to continue on. Mick gave him a gentle smile and mumbled a ‘sorry’ as he moved away from him and back onto the street. Robert wishes he’d kissed him right there and then in front of everyone. 

So he decided to test the waters first, little by little. First were the accidental touches that lasted a little longer, with compliments that sounded too flirty to be platonic. When he saw that the only thing Mick would do is blush and try to hide his smile he moved on to slightly dirty jokes at the other’s expense, usually involving the German’s abs and thighs. He couldn’t help himself, teasing him was fun and he really liked the way Mick would said ‘Robert!’ in a stern voice as he wasn’t laughing along. 

Well it seems faith didn’t like him dragging this on forever, so she answered his questions. On his right hand’s fourth finger there was a small delicate mark of his soulmate, Mick having the identical one. Of course Mr. Schumacher has a the most romantic soulmate mark in the world, Robert thought as he rounded the corner to his teammate’s room. 

Without thinking he pushed at the door, which to his surprise opened. Walking in he found the room empty which was strange at this time of night, but the sound of a shower eased his worry. So Robert stopped in the middle of the room and waited patiently. One moment later, his teammate exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. To say he was speechless would be a lie, he had a lot to say, just couldn’t due to the nature of his comments. Mick’s expression when he noticed him didn’t help the growing feeling in his stomach. 

“What the- ?” Mick was frantically looking at his friend, “Why do you have a key to my room?” 

“Why were you showering at 12 am?” His question was more of a distraction, his brain needed a minute.

“I asked you first.” 

Since when was Mick’s voice this husky, he sounded nothing like this a few hours ago. 

“Yours is weirder.” Robert said. 

The German walked to the side of a near by chair, grabbing a hand towel to dry his hair, “Not it’s not. I was working out?“

Robert couldn’t help but chuckle, “This late?” 

“I was bored and couldn’t sleep.” Mick said like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Only you can do this.“

Mick let draped the towel in his hand over his shoulder, “Now your turn, where did you get a key” he moved closer, now mere centimeters from Robert. 

“Don’t have one. It was open.” Robert couldn’t help but tease as always. 

“And you are here because… ?” The smile on his face was very dangerously close to a smirk. 

“You’re so dumb sometimes” he pulled Mick’s hand into his, turning it to show him the mark. 

The German froze in his place. Apparently even the protegees were slow when it came to understanding some things. They stood in the middle of the room, Mick in only a towel with Robert looking at him and smiling from ear to ear. 

“Go with me?” Mick blurred out. 

“What?” Robert tilled his head. “Where?”

“Out!” The German took a hold of his hand, his expression holding a strong determination. 

Robert was taken back by the request, “We have a race tomorrow?”

“No, Robert! ” Mick put his head down, “I want you to be my partner!

“I already am…” 

“No the other word, friend?”

“Mick, what the…” Was he really being rejected now?

“Boyfriend!!! I want you to be my boyfriend!!” 

“Ohhh!” Robert’s smile was back on his face as he looked at the flustered German holding his hand, “Did you even hear what you said.”

“I forgot the word and then panicked.” admitted Mick. 

“How are you so cute?”

“Is that a yes?”

“If you let me sleep here tonight,” Mick raised his eyebrow, so Robert mustered the best pouting face he could, “my room is so far away…” 

Mick just shook his head and pulled him into a hug, “Anything for you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a few new pairings, both f1 and f2 i'm thinking off writing just need the plot ideas, 
> 
> please leave some comments so we can chat <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions or ideas. 
> 
> Ok. bye. Leave some comments if you want.
> 
> *this is a work of fiction and is in no way connected to the people/events mentioned in it*


End file.
